With the continuing popularity of snowmobiles, there has been an increasing need for sleds and the like which can be towed by such vehicles. However, conventional toboggans and other tow sled devices lack suitable maneuverability for towing behind what are normally regarded as very maneuverable vehicles, i.e. snowmobiles. Thus, if snowmobiles pull conventional toboggans and the like and make sharp turns, the toboggan will not be able to make such turns and will almost invariably capsize itself resulting in spilling passengers on the snow. Of course, this can pose an ever-present danger to passengers in a vehicle towed behind a snowmobile. Thus there is a real need for an extremely highly maneuverable tow sled which can be pulled behind the extremely highly maneuverable snowmobile. There is also a need for a maneuverable tow sled which is not prone to capsizing. Additionally, there is a need for a towable sled-type vehicle which when capsized will automatically upright itself without endangering the passengers riding therein. This invention fulfills these needs.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a simple unitary tow sled which has all of the maneuverability characteristics of the snowmobile that is pulling the sled.
Another objection of this invention is to provide a tow sled which will not easily be capsized.
Yet, another objection of this invention is to provide a tow sled which can be purposely capsized and which will automatically upright itself by rolling on the snow, thereby preventing possible injury to passengers therein.
A method of accomplishing these and other objects will become apparent from the following description of the invention.